warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
K'Hesh
A former Genoforger Magister and ceaseless perfectionist, K'Hesh is the mentor and partner of the Brethren of Spite's chief researcher Orion Strasse, having been a member of the Brethren's Science division for nearly as long as he. Having forsaken the Empyran Pantheon long ago, K'Hesh now aids the Brethren as one of it's foremost experts in the field of genetic modification and biological technology, creating new abominations to aid in their piratical conquests. History The Incident While not much is known of K'Hesh's past, many amongst the Pantheon know of his achievements. When he was only a Fabricationist of the Enclave of the Sundered Flesh, he singlehandedly managed to create a bio-weapon that not only obliterated every living thing within his laboratory, but left him permanently scarred with a layer of dissolving tissue instead of a face. Thus, K'Hesh was forced to wear a specially-crafted mask to keep his entire head from falling apart, but like most Genoforgers he only saw his failure as a chance at greater achievements. Believing he had somehow accidentally created an Apex Organism, K'Hesh devoted the rest of his career to replicating the circumstances that had resulted in his first failure. He did not succeed for many years, the scientific advancements he achieved during his quest were enough promote him to the lofty rank of Magister. With even more resources at his disposal, K'Hesh seemed on the verge of finally creating the fabled Apex, which attracted the attention of the Empyran God-King himself. Fearing the implications of this experiment, once again did the God-King send his agents to once again sabotage yet another Genoforger's prized creation. Discovering the Truth Unfortunately, one of the God-King's infiltrators wasn't stealthy enough to evade K'Hesh's notice, and thus was captured while trying to invade the Magister's private laboratory on Daedelus. Fifteen minutes in the gene-extraction chamber was all he needed to literally extract the information from the agent's brain, and thus did K'Hesh discover the God-King's grand conspiracy. Knowing full well he would likely be put to death for his "crimes", K'Hesh decided that the best course of action would be to flee the Pantheon before he was executed or worse, transformed into a Slave-Breed. Packing his research and vital equipment on to his private voidcraft, the Magister set out into the greater galaxy, even as the God-King publicly declared him a traitor and heretic. (MORE TO COME) Personality As a former Fabricationist, K'Hesh garnered a reputation as a perfectionist amongst perfectionists, becoming enraged over the slightest of imperfections in his creations. The sheer obsession for flawlessness has resulted in him developing a obsessive-compulsive disorder on multiple occasions, and thus K'Hesh has ofttimes had to alter his own cerebral functions to prevent himself from correcting everything he sees. This has also made him a very hard person to like, considering half of the Brethren's Science Division harbors the desire to kill him slowly thanks to his constant nagging and reproaching. Fortunately, the Ex-Genoforger's connections to Cain and Strasse have so far kept him from being murdered, or more accurately, kept K'Hesh from murdering his would be murderers. He happens to see those who try to kill him interlopers trying to interrupt his work, and he hates it when people try to interrupt his work. K'Hesh also views his relationship the Brethren of Spite the same way he once viewed his relationship with the Empyran Pantheon; entirely mutual. He has no real loyalty to Cain or his raiders, but is content to help them provided they provide him with a steady supply of experiment-worthy "materials". His ultimate goal is still the same as any self-respecting Genoforger: to final create the Apex Organism, a goal which K'Hesh feels the Pantheon cheated him of. Perhaps he may have access to better equipment in their service, but the Brethren offer much more freedom and much more resources from which to draw upon. Thus he remains with the Brethren of Spite, for now... Appearance Standing at roughly six and a half feet, K'Hesh at first glance seems to be wearing some sort of white-colored carapace armor underneath a crimson cloak. However, on closer inspection, one notices that his "armor" seems to be bending with his movements, and his cloak is strangely membranous, pulsating veins just barely visible underneath it's surface... This is because K'Hesh's armor is actually a ceramite-hard exoskeleton, dermal plating taking the place of actual skin. The cloak meanwhile is a highly complex fabricated organism capable of altering it's cellular structure to assume whatever form it's master desires. When not using it in combat, K'Hesh prefers to wear it like a garment. K'Hesh also wears a mask, a simple affair made to looks like a stylized human face. However, the mask isn't just for decoration, as it too is a bio-mechanical construct, which keeps the Genoforger's slowly disintegrating head from falling apart entirely. The only things visible underneath are K'Hesh's greyish eyes, which seems to glow faintly from behind the mask. Abilities and Traits As a former Magister, K'Hesh has been augmented with every essential Bio-Augmentation a member of the Cult Ex Carnus could require. His blood has been replaced with oily black Ichor, which not only increases his lifespan tenfold but allows him to heal all but the most grievous of wounds in a matter of hours. His eyes have been altered so that he can see in both the Thermal and Electromagnetic Spectrum, and his body has been implanted with several Bio-Electric generators, allowing him to produce momentary bursts of energy to act as a living defibrillator, and is capable of creating a moderately powerful bio-electric shield around his person to protect him from attacks, though if prolonged this ability could stop his heart. Even his very skin is in fact ceramite-hard exoskeleton that provides protection from both hazardous environments and small arms fire, thus giving him a suit of living armor at all times. On top of all this, K'Hesh has a genius-level intellect, the result of both his own natural brilliance and multiple Cortex Augmentations. This also gives the Genoforger a photographic memory; he remembers nearly everything he sees, which can be invaluable in his line of work. Besides Orion Strasse himself, their is no one within the Brethren of Spite with a better understanding of biology, both human and alien, and he happens to know various ways to weaponize it. K'Hesh is a scientist at heart, and while he is a more than adequate fighter, he mostly prefers to hang back at let the Brethren's warriors do the work for him. However, this doesn't mean that the Genoforger is never seen on the battlefield, as he often will accompany the Brethren on their conquests so that he might harvest to gene-material "on-site", before returning to his laboratory on the Covenant of Sin to continue his dark work. Equipment ''Lamina K'Hesh's Familiar, ''Lamina ''at first appears to be nothing more than a crimson-colored cloak that the Genoforger always seems to be wearing. This "cloak" is in fact one of the many forms that this designer Gene-Breed can take, as it was painstakingly crafted cell-by-cell to assume a variety of forms at it's master's whim. In it's cloak form, it is a symbiotic phase, leeching off the hazardous chemicals that infest K'Hesh's system ever since the "incident" to provide itself sustanence. Even in that form it can assume a variety of functions, as it can harden it's outer layer into an adimatium-hard shell to protect it's master, or grow thousands of tooth-filled maws to gnash and bite at any who dare come to close, all with a simple verbal command. Some of ''Lamina's other forms include a Pulse Sword, a dagger, a gun-like apparatus that fires off hardened bullet-like shards of it's own substance, a climbing hook (complete with a fleshy rope), and a whip-like restraint device that coils around a victim, injecting it with a powerful neurotoxin to keep it sedated until it can be transported to K'Hesh's laboratory. Needless to say, Lamina is perhaps the Genoforger's most precious possession, mostly due to the Gene-Breed's sheer usefulness. Surgical Equipment K'Hesh always carries a small feild kit of equipment on his person at all times, as to preform "on the go" operations and gene-extractions if necessary. The contents of this kit include a monomolecular scalpel, a syringe, various chemical sedatives and stimulants, a portable Gene-Extractor (a staple of any self-respecting Genoforger), a small cryo-contaiment unit, and a Boneborer Auto-Saw. K'Hesh often uses this small kit on the battlefield, harvesting particularity interesting organs and DNA from enemy soldiers, both alive and dead. Creations Chemical Adapters Referred to within the Brethren of Spite as "Chems", Chemical Adapters are fabricated symbiotic organisms that resemble centipede-like creatures covered in greenish chemical-filled glands, who once introduced to a host latch on to his or her spine and begin to merge with the host's flesh, becoming permanent implants within a matter of days. Once implanted, the Chemical Adapter secrets various chemical compounds directly into it's hosts bloodstream depending on the situation. For example, the host is suffered extensive physical trauma, the Adapter releases chemicals that regenerate lost cells near-instantaneously. if the host requires an extra boost of strength, the Adapter chemically increases their muscle density to compensate. As a result, those implanted with a chemical adapter become a biological powerhouses, capable of superhuman feats. The only drawbacks to this organic stimulant-injector are the fact that Chemical Adapters cannot be implanted into Space Marines, as it's chemical secretions impair the function their other various implants, and the fact that these gene-breeds are incredibly difficult to create, let alone mass-produce. As a result, Chemical Adapters are only gifted to the Brethren's most skilled mortal operatives. Flesh Golems To K'Hesh, dead flesh is wasted flesh, which is precisely why he created the Flesh Golems. Gibbering amorphous masses of limbs, mouths, and eyes, Flesh Golems are created from the combined biomass of several dozen corpses, dissolved into a fleshy soup through the use of specialized enzymes and then reanimated into a grotesque half-life by various regenerating serums, controlled only through the use of implanted neuroconductors operated via a small handheld device. Though utterly terrifying in appearance, the true strength of a Flesh Golem is it's ability to absorb living tissue upon the slightest contact, which not only regenerates the creature but also adds to it's overall mass, making it larger and thus more deadly. The Brethren often uses Flesh Golems during boarding actions, for in cramped spaces these abominations devour everything organic within range of it's fleshy tendrils while leaving inorganic valuables completely untouched. LVA Implants Localized Viral Augmentation Implants, or LVA Implants, are a recent breakthrough in the Genoforger science of Technogenesis ''made possible through the use of the infamous warp-born Obliterator Virus. By harvesting DNA-samples from Cain himself, K'Hesh has managed to create a stabilized version of the virus that once introduced into a living subject only effect a localized area of the subject's body, without inducing the psychosis that eventually manifests within an Obliterator-infected being. Typically implanted within the forearm, the LVA Implant allows the recipient to absorb technology into said limb, and replicate it into a more powerful version permanently integrated into the extremity. Thus the implanted subject gains the weapon-replication ability of an Obliterator while still retaining his sanity, making them all the more effective on the battlefield. The only drawbacks to the LVA Implant are not only their rarity, but the Implants also take a massive degree of stamina and willpower to effectively control, and thus these augmentations are only given to the most prestigious of the Brethren's Chaos Space Marines. Aetheric Blasters Based off of the design of the Pantheon Deathcry Weapon, Aetheric Blasters are bulky rune-covered weapons powered by the still-living brains of psykers, the only difference being that these brains have been ritually possessed by a lesser Daemon of a specific Chaos God. Which sort of Daemon that has been captured within the Blaster directly influences the effect the weapon has when fired. Khornate Blasters fire bolts of seething rage that cause their target to rapidly exosanguinate out of every orifice, literally making them bleed to death. Slaaneshi Blasters emit waves of fell energy that overload the victims nervous system through simultaneous feelings of agonizing pain and intense pleasure, causing their brains to detonate within their skulls. Nurglite Blasters drain their victims of vitality, reducing them to rotted corpses in a matter of seconds. Tzeentchian Blasters shoot twisting rays of multicolored warp-flame, disintegrating all that they touch. While powerful and utterly terrifying when used against a foe, Aetheric Blasters are both difficult to create and suffer from several drawbacks, the foremost of which is if the Blaster is somehow critically damaged, the Daemon imprisoned inside may manifest on the battlefield to wreak havoc on both the Brethren and their enemies. Thus the usage of Aetheric Blasters is restricted only to the Brethren's elite units, who typically wield them as hefty cannons usable only by augmented heavy troopers or Chaos Space Marine Havocs. Relations '''Feel free to add your own!' Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters